ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boogeyman
Melusina Darkfyrr Melusina is known by many names, most notably "Darkfyrr", "The Living Nightmare", and "The Boogeyman". She was born as a dragon and continues to be the only true dragon in Ga'Leah and Allutheria to date. Her dragon name is Darkfyrr, named so because of the flames she produces in her natural form. The fire of the dragon burns hotter than any flame produced by human of fae, however, it is the smoke that is more famous than the flame. The smoke that burns from her flames produces a chemical that, when inhaled, inflicts terror upon the victim. While as a woman, Melusina is small, delicate, and seemingly frail. She does not have combat skill or knowledge because she has never been required to learn it. Melusina was raised as a dragon and only recently has learned the ways of human behaviors. History She was born to the Mother of Monsters, Echidna, through a union with the god of Vengeance, Dagon. Echidna and Dagon were united in beast form, thus, the serpent birthed a dragon egg. After months of roosting on her brood nothing hatched from the ebon egg. It was not until Dagon returned and spilled his own blood upon the dragon egg that the hard shell cracked. From within the charred shell of the dragon egg came a crack, then another, until finally their offspring emerged. She was as black as night and gifted with a special flame. When the young dragon lit fire the smoke produced a chemical that induced panic in those who breathed it in. Young Melusina, or Darkfyrr as the fae called her, dwelled within the mountain and guarded it with her life. It was well known that a dragon laid claim there and soon it was left alone. Melusina was raised as a dragon, soaring the skies, terrorizing the countryside, and claiming what she wished. She was content to remain here, keeping her mother and guarding her mountain, but the world had other plans. = The Prophesy As foretold, Adora came to claim the dragon, only, it was not Adora, not anymore. Now, Maleficent, the former goddess came to the mountain and spoke with the Mother of Monsters. After the discussion, it was decided that Melusina would return to Ga'Leah with the queen. Maleficent granted her a human glamour form and disguised her among the humans. Maleficent toyed with the magic and set her to appear around the same age as her eldest son and Melusina's half-brother (through Dagon), Titus Marillac. These two were set to have a special bond from the moment they met. Maleficent had collected the dragon with intent to use her, and more importantly, breed her. Opportunity would present itself and the queen would wait. The Deception Years passed, and Maleficent toyed with her dragon. After carefully planning, the queen arranged for her 'ward' to join she and the king in their bedroom. Wine, hormones, and loyalty drove Melusina to lay with the king that night. Nine months later, Maleficent bore a son and Melusina listened to her labor while lightly touching her own swollen belly. When the second prince was born, the royal families doctor came to visit her. Viktor (her half-brother through Echidna) explained that the new prince was young, and they needed Melusina's child to serve as a donor. Driven by duty, Melusina allowed Viktor to take her child premature. Her son was born a human, because he was conceived in human form, and for a brief moment, Melusina was allowed to hold her boy. She did not have much time, but she named him anyways: Dartangon. He was perfect. Viktor took him from her arms and told her that the boy would not survive, but Melusina knew differently. She was a true dragon, a real dragon, and her child would have untold strength within him. Hours later, he had survived and his blood had saved the life of the second prince as well. Percy Marillac would live because of her sacrifice. She was not allowed to keep Dartangon. They took him from her and gave him to an orphanage. He was renamed; Charles D'Artagnan, but forever he would be a dragon in the heart of his mother. The Men of the Dragon Titus Marillac Years passed and Charles grew under the distant watchful eye of his mother. She was forbidden to tell him the truth, but that did not limit her interactions with him. He was not the only male who grew in her eyes. Her eldest firend and half-brother, Titus, grew as well. From a young age, Melusina had been captivated by him. He was beautiful and charming, and held a certain dignity about him that made her want more. They often played games together. Games that were designed to bring their childhood fantasies to live. From an early age, they were told that Titus would be a king and he would need a queen. Titus always chose Melusina to be his queen, and together they ruled an imaginary world. As time progressed, so did the intensity of their games. As young teens, they took it upon themselves to decide a kingdom needed an heir... and the relationship blossomed intimately from there. Maleficent's son and her ward played into her hands. As their relationship progressed, the intimacy did as well, until they finally produced the heir they had always pretended. He too was born a human, for Titus's dragonic side had not emerged yet. He was a beautiful dark haired boy with bright blue eyes, perfect in every way. His dragon parents protected their boy and only allowed him around those that they deemed worthy. He was the future of their blood and house. He would become the dragon prince, like his parents, the blood was in his veins. A few years flew by and news of their son had whispers circulating the human realm. No one could prove that the parents were true dragons, but the rumors were hard to ignore. Melusina will never be certain of what happened. One terrible day, her boy was with the queen... and there was an attack. After the fray, her perfect child lay dead, slain by the High King and Queen. By the time the news reached Melusina's ears, it was too late. In mourning, the dragon took to the sky and charred the countryside. She would never be the same. Her precious child was taken from her. She'd lost two to the human world. Nevermore. Titus and Melusina mourned the death of their son together. He held her as she fought the urge to purge Ga'Leah of all humans. The prince was the only one who stood between the human realm and Darkfyrr. They swore they would have their revenge. Airick Marillac Airick and Melusina have been friends his whole life. He was the first of the three princes who knew what she really was. Melusina showed her true nature to him in the dungeon of the castle Fynnon. Airick swore he would never tell her secret and the two formed a twisted friendship built upon the thrill of a kill and the promise of a hunt. As years went on, Melusina nurtured Airick as she would have her own son. She would been seen as an older sister to him (aged between Titus and Airick) and someone he could rely on for a fun time. She enjoys coming up with games for him designed to hone his hunting skills. Airick is who named her the 'boogyman' originally because she liked to hide from him and then yell 'BOO" to scare him. It taught him to be on his defensive always. As Airick became a teenager, his frustrations became more and more dangerous. One night, Melusina teased him with the powdered char of her smoke and gave him a terrible hallucination. Startled and afraid, Airick awoke and attacked his sister, only, he decided to scare her. He proceeded to explore her in ways that had been reserved for his elder brother only. Curiosity did not stop her from allowing him to take liberties, however, she used the event to blackmail him through fear of his older brother. While this would severe most friendships, Melusina still holds Airick in high regard, though, she will never allow him to abuse her again. Charles D'Artangan D'art is the only living child of Melusina. He is a half dragon, once removed from the blood of Dagon. His father is the human king of Xehacora. He was born a human because his father was a human, and, he was conceived while his mother was in human form. Though she did not raise him she has always kept an eye on him. He has been in an out of her life for his entire life, but only recently has she approached him. She feels that the time is drawing near to remind him of who he is. Presently The blight has come to the world of Ga'Leah. When Famine struck the country of Calladahn, their queen, Ravenna, reached out to Maleficent for protection. Maleficent sent her son, Titus, and her ward, Melusina to defend the Calladahnian city of Thrine. Melusina in dragon form, and Titus upon her back as a rider successfully defeated the monster Famine and his horse. After the battle, Titus took his exhausted lover back to the castle and lay her to rest. When she awoke she found her bed empty and searched for her brother. In the queens bedroom she found Titus entranced by the magic of the Mirror. To her horror she saw the mirror trying to take her Titus and devour him. Melusina knocked Titus to the side and rescued him from the waiting jaws of the dangerous mirror fae. Upon returning to Fynnon, Melusina and her guards were making their way to the town to look for the return of her son, D'Artangan. While traveling she runs into a pirate, Amelia Bonney, who is fighting her way through a hoard of the blighted. Intrigued the dragon engages her and finds that she has much in common with this pirates spirit. Conversation is struck and a possible friendship is formed based solely on the corruption of morals.